


Before your eyes

by szczepter



Series: Aomomoweekend [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Introspection, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: A slideshow of old memories





	Before your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for aomomoweekend day 3 - memories/free day. I also vaguely based it on steffel's fanarts again [ here ](http://steffelchen.tumblr.com/post/173604610714/for-aomomo-weekend-prompt-childhood-friends) and [ here](http://steffelchen.tumblr.com/post/173635879944/for-aomomo-weekendprompt-memories-there-are-two)

Satsuki found him by the table with the fruit punch.

"You aren't supposed to leave your _wife_ alone." She hissed at him.

Aomine swallowed the huge chunk of pie he took just moments ago.

"You were talking with your mom and it sounded private, so I didn't want to interrupt."

Satsuki looked shocked for a moment and Daiki should feel offended that she was still so surprised when he showed _some_ consideration, but then again, he knew himself and he knew it would be years before Satsuki would treat it as a common occurrence. He couldn't blame her really.

"Yes. That. It was." She frowned not knowing how to follow it, obviously prepared for a lecture. Aomine wanted to laugh but he took another bite of his pie. The catering was awesome which was one thing he wasn't looking for in their married life, but you couldn't have everything.

"Anyways." Satsuki finally said and grabbed his arm. "We need to both be present at the table."

"What? Why?" Daiki said and set aside the empty plate when Satsuki started dragging him back.

Satsuki sighed. Aha, now was the time for the lecture, she couldn't use before. Nothing got lost in nature did it?

"For the presentation."

"What presentation."

Momoi glared at him but didn't say anything until they were at the table and she dropped at her own seat. Daiki sat next to her and turned to ask again.

"For _the_ presentation? The one our parents prepared?"

Daiki blinked in confusion.

Satsuki sighed.

"Of course, you don't remember. I asked you to pick five pictures from our lives and I did the same and gave them to my mom and our parents made a presentation."

When Daiki merely cocked his head to the side in confusion, she let out a frustrated grumble.

"Oh, come on! You were at Tetsu-kun and Kagamin's wedding? They had the same thing."

Daiki blinked and hummed, trying to remember.

"Sorry, I only remember the lobster. It was freaking delish."

"My god." Momoi lamented and then hit him in the arm when her father took the small podium.

"Ow! Why'dya hit me for? That's domestic abuse."

"Shut up." She shushed him and plastered on a smile, which even if a bit forced was still pretty dazzling. "It's starting."

 

* * *

 

Mama dressed her in her first ever swim suit. It had a little skirt and she picked it herself, last week at the big store.

Mama didn't wear a swim suit, but she didn't know how to ask why.

"Let's go Sa-chan." Her daddy picked her and carried her out of the door. They didn't go far, from what she could see. Just across the lawn of their home to the other house.

"Hello, hello." A nice lady with black hair greeted them. Sa-chan waved her own hello.

"She's so adorable!" The lady said and gave her a cookie. It was good.

Daddy and mama talked with the lady while Sa-chan ate the cookie. She was starting to feel itchy and kicked her feet and complained.

"Is it ready?" The lady called out behind her and daddy and mama followed the lady behind the house.

"Yeah." Another man was standing with a hose and pouring water in a plastic pool.

"Pool!" She said and the lady gasped.

"Yes, it is! Such a smart girl!"

Daddy lowered her into the water and she squealed.

Daddy held her as she splashed around.

"Okay, Daiki. Meet Satsuki-chan."

She looked up and saw a boy standing beside the pool and looking curiously at her. She stared back.

"Oh." The lady said. "Will they be okay?"

"Only way to find out." The man said and picked the boy and put him in the pool.

The boy froze suddenly and made a face as if he was about to cry.

"Daiki-kun is a bit afraid of water." Her daddy said and she looked up at him.

"Dai- Dai-chan?"

The boy looked at her suddenly when she said his name.

"Yep." Mama said next to her. "Can you show him that there's nothing to worry about?"

"Can!" She said and stood up. Daddy helped her go to the other side of the pool and sit next to Dai-chan.

The boy looked at her curiously but she saw that he didn't like water.

She cupped some water into her hands and poured on herself, trying to show Dai-chan that it was safe, but he didn't look convinced, so she took a big breath and dove under the surface.

"Will she be okay!" The lady gasped.

"She'll be fine." Her daddy said and he helped her sit up. "We teach her how to swim and hold her breath, but now for long of course."

"Water's fine right?" Daddy asked.

"Yes." She replied. The boy looked at her with big, curious eyes.

She wondered why was he afraid?

Daddy and mama talked to the other adults, which she figured were Dai-chan's parents and didn't pay any attention to them for a moment.

"I don't like water." Dai-chan said and pouted.

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"I don't like it."

Sa-chan thought for a moment.

"Look." She said and turned on her tummy and started to kick her legs. "It's fun."

Dai-chan still looked unconvinced but slowly turned on his tummy as well and started to kick his feet.

"Daddy thought me." She said and sneaked a glance at the adults.

And then started to kick her legs even harder making the water splash everywhere up and their parents suddenly screamed.

Dai-chan laughed.

And she laughed as well.

It was fun.

 

* * *

 

Aomine felt like he was ready to slide under the table any moment. Momoi beside him laughed politely, but he could see from her profile that she was forcing her mirth and was feeling embarrassed as he was.

“Why did you pick _that_ one?” He hissed to her when the slide changed.

“I didn’t.” Satsuki hissed back. “I think my mom did.”

Aomine glared at the screen behind Momoi’s dad, as he talked about his daughter and his new son. Neither of the pictures were the ones _he_ picked, and from what he could tell from Momoi’s expression neither were hers.

“Deceived by the in-laws.” Daiki grumbled and yelped when Momoi jabbed her elbow in his side.

“Quiet.”

He rolled his eyes and tried to pretend to listen how Momoi’s dad narrated their lives.

There was…a lot of it. They knew each other since they could barely walk, but did it really require so many embarrassing photos?

Birthdays, festivals, vacations, school projects, holidays and even completely mundane things like playing house or sleeping were showed on the projector and Aomine felt like dying.

Yeah sure Momoi was a cute kid, but he was just funny looking if not outright ugly, especially with that scowl and big forehead.

The slide changed to something neither expected.

It was a picture of the Teiko team as they won their first championships.

Aomine paused and glanced at Satsuki. She had a strange, unreadable expression.

The older he got, the further away he got from that time, the more he realized what a massive jerk he was. They all were.

He glanced at Satsuki again and found her looking at him as well.

“Well.” She said suddenly and looked back at the screen. “It wasn’t all that bad right?”

Aomine wanted to protest but then he looked back at the pictures of twelve-year-old’s holding a too big cup and medals, grinning like dorks and basically not knowing anything about what was to come.

But, he thought as the screen changed again, Satsu was right.

It wasn’t all that bad.

 

* * *

 

“Mine-chin why are you grinning so much?” Murasakibara mumbled after the flashes from the photo cameras stopped and they all blinked the brief blindness away.

“Huh? I am?”

“Mhm.” Murasakibara hummed.

Daiki shrugged and followed the lead of their coach back to their designated locker room. He looked around trying to spot a mop of blue hair sticking from a sea of teal and while but he wasn’t able too. No matter. He definitely came to see the match anyway. Daiki couldn’t wait for them to get back to school so he could practice with Kuroko after the regular practice.

He managed to catch Satsuki’s gaze when she passed them and they exchanged grins of triumph.

Aomine knew that it wasn’t their team’s or even their school’s policy to show of too much excitement, but he was buzzing and shaking. It was his first championship and they won, with a huge margin. It felt unreal and exhilarating. All the street tournaments he took part in up to this point paled in comparison.

Satsuki got ushered by the head manager and all the girls disappeared somewhere, probably to prepare a meal for the winners back at the school. He briefly hoped Satsuki wouldn’t be _too_ involved in the process.

“I’m just happy we won.” Daiki said off handedly and sneaked a glance at his teammate. Murasakibara was huge and sluggish and looked perpetually bored.

“Me too.” He drawled and suddenly took a maiubo out of his pocket. “But I’m hungrier.”

Daiki snorted and followed the rest of the team to the bus.

He felt bad for the second and third string, because they had to arrange for their own transport back to school and only the first string had two buses just for them.

As much as he wanted, Aomine couldn’t see Kuroko anywhere.

“Who are you looking for?” Momoi asked when she dropped next to him on the bus.

Daiki shrugged.

“No-one.”

“It’s your secret practice partner isn’t it?” She said while flipping a notebook and writing down something.

“How did you know?”

“Oh please. I know everything about you.”

Daiki huffed. He didn’t know how to feel with that. On one hand, this was Satsuki so he’d feel offended if she didn’t know him like the back of her hand. On the other, he didn’t want to her to know all his secrets.

“What secrets?” She laughed when he grumbled. “You don’t have any secrets, dummy. Here.” She gave him a piece of paper.

“What’s that?” He flipped through it curiously.

“Your new menu. Coach and head manager asked me to prepare them for the whole team and I started with you.”

Daiki grunted and looked through the notes.

“You’re a real slave driver, you know?”

Satsuki snorted.

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Daiki grinned to himself. It was true.

“Thanks.” He said and hid the menu in his bag. Satsuki took out her phone and gave him an earphone.

“Let’s watch it again.” She pressed play and the bus drove off to the school.

 

* * *

 

“Where the hell did you go?!”

Satsuki turned sharply when Aomine barged into her bedroom and swung the door open they almost hit the opposite wall.

They stared at each other for a moment, but when the initial shock passed, Satsuki squeezed the shirt she held in her hands as well as her lips and calmly turned back to her suitcase and resumed packing.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me!”

“Please don’t yell.” Satsuki said and folded another couple of shirts. “I am not ignoring you. I’m packing.”

Aomine frowned at the back of the girl’s head.

“I see that.” He grumbled. “So, you’re leaving? Like that?”

Satsuki sighed and dropped a pair of pants in the suitcase.

“I’m not leaving just like that.” She turned to him and send him a brief look. To his surprise, she didn’t look pissed. More like tired and disappointed.

When Aomine didn’t say anything more she turned to her desk and started packing cosmetics.

“You knew about this for months.” She explained calmly.

“I knew you got _in_. Not that you’d _accept_.”

That made Momoi pause.

“You thought I’d not go to my first choice of university?” She asked, honestly stunned.

Daiki fidgeted.

“I thought you’d at least discuss this with me?”

Momoi looked taken a back.

“Why? It’s my choice.”

“But I’m you-“ Aomine paused suddenly. Momoi sent him a bitter look.

“You’re my what, Dai-chan? Friend? Brother? _Best_ friend?” She zipped up her makeup bag. “Because you’re certainly _not_ my boyfriend.”

Aomine recoiled as if he was physically slapped. Momoi turned back to packing, not sparing him any more attention.

As much as he wanted to deny that, she was right. He wasn’t her boyfriend and they weren’t a couple. He wondered if they could even bee friends anymore, not after what he said to her and how she looked at him.

A few weeks ago, Aomine got asked out by a girl from a volleyball club. She wasn’t his type, but she was persistent and so he agreed. The date was…okay? He didn’t know, he was never on one and after that he crashed at Satsu’s room, because she wanted to knew _all the details._

_“So, so? Did you kiss?” She asked excited as she bounced on her bed, eyes sparking. For some reason that annoyed Aomine to no end._

_“No.” He snapped suddenly and Momoi stopped bouncing._

_“Aw, why?” She pouted and then gasped. “Did you brush your teeth? It was that right?”_

_“Shut up!” He sputtered while blushing when she giggled. “I did! That’s not the point.”_

_Satsuki waited patiently for Aomine to continue. Truth be told…they were about to, but he pulled away in the last moment and told her that he had to go home, because it was late, which was of course a bullshit excuse and he was sure the girl (Ai? Mai? Whatever) didn’t buy it for a second. At least they were graduating soon, so his reputation couldn’t suffer more than that._

_“Then? What happened? Dai-chan!” She grabbed his wrist and shook his arm. Aomine grumbled and wrung his arm from her grip._

_“Not your business.” He snapped and Momoi pouted again._

_“Oh!” She gasped again. “I forgot you never kissed anyone. I’m sorry.” She sighed and shook her head. Aomine frowned. It would be better if she was making fun of him, but she was honestly sympathetic. It pissed him off._

_“Well neither did you!” He pointed a finger at her. “And so what? I know how to kiss. It’s not your business anyway!”_

_Momoi closed her eyes and shook her head in disapproval._

_“It’s okay Dai-chan. You’ll find that special someone someday.” She grabbed his hand and patted it. “I’m sure.”_

_Aomine felt a vein pulse in his neck and he was certainly blushing. Anger and humiliation blurred together and it made him dizzy._

_He didn’t kiss anymore, but that wasn’t the problem. He didn’t run away because he was scared of something so trivial as a kiss. When he leaned in, closed his eyes and was ready for the soft press of lips, suddenly a smell of strawberries hit his nose and he panicked and bolted._

_After that he beat himself mentally because it’s not like was on a date with Satsuki, yet he expected for it to be Satsuki._

_Which was a good indication that he shouldn’t go see Satsuki immediately, but instincts were stronger than reason._

_That’s how he ended up in her room, getting mad at her mothering him and being a good, not jealous friend, but mostly at himself._

_So, he grabbed her by the arms and kissed her as hard as he could to shut her up._

_He could see how her eyes widened and she made a surprised noise._

_And then they both froze, with Aomine pressing his lips to Satsu’s mouth and his nose filling with the smell of peaches._

_And for one moment it felt like the world narrowed to this moment._

_But then he felt Momoi’s hand brush his jaw and he jerked away._

_They stared at each other, Daiki didn’t know who was more shocked._

_He expected for Satsuki to be pissed or scandalized or something, but she looked only shocked and dazed and she was blushing for some weird reason._

_And then her eyes started clearing and he could see rationality return to her gaze._

_“Dai-“ She started, and Aomine panicked again, just when he was about to kiss the girl on the date and then run away._

_He wanted to say ‘Hah! See I can totally kiss!’ or not say anything at all and leave Momoi like that. Like he once saw in a movie the male actors do the female love interested._

_But Aomine was not an actor. He was a dumb teenage boy with a painful crush on his best friend that he didn’t know how to articulate._

_So self-preservating instinct took over and he tried to run away._

_“Uh, ew.” He said and made a face. “It’s like kissing my mom or something. That was a mistake.” He forced himself to snort and look at Satsuki, expecting her to get the hint and play along._

_What he saw was indeed anger in her eyes, but she didn’t plan on following his lead, as it seemed._

_The slap was sudden, but he should have seen it coming._

_“Ow! What the-“ He clutched his red cheek and glared at Momoi, but he shut up when he saw the beginning of tears in her eyes._

_“Get out.” She said calmly and moved away from him, covering herself with a blanket._

_“Huh? Bit I-“ That was a mistake. She hit him with a pillow._

_“I said get out.” She repeated louder, but not once she yelled at him. He heard a hitch on her voice._

If Aomine were more perceptive, he could see that Momoi had dormant feeling for him and the kiss and a few other moments ignited them, but since Daiki was Daiki, he didn’t notice.

So, he left her house and since then they didn’t spoke.

Aomine scuffled his shoe awkwardly as he watched Momoi go around packing for college.

“Why are you even moving out?” He said just to say something. “And where are you going to live?

“Riko-senpai has a spear room.” She said and put a few books on a pile to take with her. “And I want to.”

Aomine frowned deeper and finally felt brave enough to enter her room. Satsuki didn’t react.

“Listen. I’m sorry.” He started, discarding his pride and everything which could be an obstacle. It was only after the intervention from Tetsu and Kise that he agreed to talk to her and at least try and fix things.

Momoi looked up.

“I know.” She said simply. “Apology accepted.” She said and put the books in a travel bag.

Aomine was taken a back. He didn’t know it would be that easy.

“Wait really?”

“Mhm.” He scratched his head.

“So, you’re saying we can-“

“Oh no.” She laughed bitterly. “I said I accept your apology and I can even forgive you. But no, we cannot.”

Aomine opened his mouth.

“But we always could!?”

Satsuki sighed and sat on the edge of her bed.

“Yes. Because we were kids and I always excused your behaviors. But I…I can’t anymore.” She flipped through her book and closed it with a snap.

Aomine took a step forward.

“Listen. I need you to know that I-“

“That you like me.” She finished for him. “I know. I mean I probably always knew, but I didn’t realize since high school probably, because you mask yourself so well.”

That last one was definitely sarcasm and Aomine felt a needle of guilt prick him.

“I do too.” She said. “But you knew that already.”

“I didn’t!” He protested and felt his ears brow hot. “Only when I k-kissed you.”

Satsuki shook her head.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” She put the book away and leaned forward to look at Daiki right in the eye.

“It doesn’t matter, because I am moving out.” She said and stood up. After a moment she picked the book and put it on the desk, leaving it behind.

“And it’s a little late.” She said and picked her suitcase and a travel bag and set it behind her bedroom door.

“Mom? Dad? I’m done.” She called and went downstairs, leaving him also behind.

 

* * *

 

There was no feeling like winning the last game of the season.

The crowds went wild, the confetti fell on them like rain and the journalists pointed their microphones in their faces.

Daiki felt as if he was in a trance and he let his collage teammates pat and hug him and push him up to the lineup.

He panted as he received the cup in his hands. It was gold, cold and _heavy_ but the burden was sweet and welcome.

He lifted it up in the air with one hand and his ears filled with a roar and his blood pumped.

The cup disappeared from his hands suddenly and there were more pats and hugs and congratulations.

Suddenly the spell broke and he could breath finally.

“Satsu?” He scanned the court and felt slight panic when he couldn’t find her, but his heart calmed when he spotted a flash of pink near the bleachers.

She was dressed in smart and elegant clothes. Hair pulled back in a professional bun and she answered the questions of a journalist. Their coach was there too and he was nodding, to whatever Momoi said his expression serous and somber.

“Hey.” Someone spoke to him, but he dismissed it. He felt a sudden urge to celebrate with Satsuki right here and right there.

His feet moved on their own, just like when he scored that buzzer just minutes before. He got to her just as she finished answering a question. She didn’t have time to turn around and acknowledge his presence, because he crouched and picker her up, hands around her knees.

“W-what are you doing?! Put me down, Dai-chan!”

The old nickname made him grin like stupid. Satsuki always took care to make good PR for their team, which also involved not using Aomine’s first name. It made him kind of sour and he thought of middle and high school which didn’t always meant good memories.

Of course, it slipped sometimes. Like now.

“Nah.” He said and adjusted his grip. Satsuki was looking around and seeing the cameras pointed at them she smiled nervously.

“Seriously, Dai-chan put me down.” She hissed and beat his shoulder.

“But I wanted to celebrate with you.” He grumbled and something in his voice made her pause and loose the frown.

She sighed and put her hands on his cheeks.

“Idiot.” She muttered. “Everyone will know now.”

He shrugged.

“And? I don’t care. Do you?”

Momoi was quiet for a moment as she chewed her lip.

“No. Not really. But the coach might.”

“I’ll talk to him.”

“Oh no you won’t. _I’ll_ talk to him.” She put her hands on his shoulders again. “You just put me down.”

He did that. But It was Satsuki who grabbed his hand.

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing?”

Satsuki put the cup of hot Choco on the coffee table and snuggled more comfortably under the fluffy blanket.

“Cleaning.” She said and picked up another pile of pictures and an empty photo album. She picked one picture and laughed.

“Look, Dai-chan. You were so cute. Tell me what happened?”

“Haha. So funny.” Daiki snarked back and went around the couch and sat next to his wife.

“Gimme that.” He grabbed the blanket and put it around his shoulders too.

“Don’t push.” Satsuki scolded him. “Here. Put these in that photo album.”

“And you?” Aomine asked when he was looking through the pictures and visibly grimacing at some of the more uncomfortable and embarrassing memories.

“I’ll write the descriptions.”

They worked for at least an hour and a half and only stopped when Daiki drank the rest of Satsuki’s drink.

“So mean.” She pouted while looking into her empty cup.

Aomine rolled his eyes. He looked like he was about to make some snarky jab at her taking care of her line or something but he only grunted.

“I’ll make you more geez.” He grabbed her cup, but he didn’t move. Instead he set it on his knee and picked up an older looking album and flipped through it.

“I remember this.” He commented on the picture someone took of them at the last college championships when he and Momoi stood hand in hand and talked to the journalists.

“I thought I was going to die of embarrassment.” Momoi commented and Aomine rolled his eyes again.

“Shut up.” He said and put a hand around her shoulders. He would never say it, but it made him extremely happy that she leaned into him.

By the time they finished looking at the pictures it was late and they were ready to go to bed and Momoi didn’t have her second serving of hot chocolate.

That was fine though. Because neither minded.

**Author's Note:**

> last fic! 
> 
> welp i think i write too many those retrospection fics, time to write something with some semblances of plot lmao 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
